movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
United We Stand (version 5)
It was a foggy day, as the water was calm, until the fog is cleared up, as a flock of seagulls fly around. On the path, there were a man, a woman, two mouselings, and a duckling riding on two horses and three ponies, respectively. The first one was a Brazilian man with dark brown hair and amber eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a red necktie, a cream-colored vest, a matching English cap, tan pants, and brown shoes with white spats over them. His name was Prince Naveen. The second one was an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a royal blue bow in her hair, a blue dress with long aqua blue sleeves and a darker blue bodice, and indigo pumps. Her name was Ariel, Naveen's wife. The third one was a young Scottish-British female mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, chocolate brown eyes, pink ear innards, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet. She also wears white panties, a blue dress with short baby blue sleeves, a forest green bodice, and a white collar, white stockings, and black ballet flats. She also wears a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name is Olivia Flaversham, Naveen and Ariel's daughter. The fourth one was a young male mouse a few years older than Olivia with a cream face, a black body, nose, ears, and tail, wearing a white baseball shirt with a red neck rim and short sleeves, navy blue shorts, a red and white baseball cap, white socks, and red and white high-top sneakers. His name was Mickey Mouse, Naveen and Ariel's son and Olivia's big brother. The fifth and last one was a young duckling a year younger than Olivia with white feathers, light blue eyes, and a yellow bill and webbed-feet, wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt, a white Peter Pan collar with a black bow tie, and a light blue boatlike hat. His name was Donald Duck, Naveen and Ariel's other son and Mickey and Olivia's little brother. "Come on!" Olivia shouted. "Let's go!" Mickey called. "We're on our way to the top!" Donald announced. Naveen and Ariel followed them. As they stopped, Naveen helped Ariel off of her horse. Olivia, Mickey, and Donald giggled as Naveen walked towards them. "Daddy!/Father!/Papa!" Olivia, Mickey, and Donald said, still giggling. Naveen caught them and held them up in the air until they all rolled down the hill of sand. "Daddy, do you really have to go?" Olivia asked. "I afraid I must, Olivia." Naveen answered, "You know the king's knights will be here soon." "Tell us again why you became a knight." said Mickey. "Yes, tell us." Donald said, eagerly. "Children, you've heard it a thousand times," said Ariel. "Oh, but its fine, Ariel," said Naveen, "Well, my daughter. Before you and your brothers were born, the land was dark and treacherous," Naveen drew three circles on the sand, "The people stood divided brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of the sword Excalibur." In Naveen's story, the tall rock circled around, until we see the sword Excalibur stuck in the stone. "For it was said that only the true king could pull this magical sword from its stone and unite the people." One by one, the knights began to pull the sword, but they failed and gave up. "Many tried, all failed. Then on that day you were born, only three years after Mickey was born, and a year before Donald was born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Basil of Baker Street." A slender, young, British, male, light brown mouse with dark brown fur, tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a teal blue dress shirt, navy blue knickerbockers, a matching necktie, dark red suspenders, teal blue stockings, and brown dress shoes, named Basil of Baker Street, gripped the sword and successfully pulled it out of the stone. The knights gasped in amazement as Basil held out Excalibur. "And he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side, he led us out of the darkness and together, we built the greatest kingdom on Earth. Everyone rejoiced." All of the knights began building the new kingdom since Basil pulled Excalibur out of the stone. It took weeks or months to finish it, until they finished it and began dancing, as the others watched. Back in reality, Olivia, Mickey, and Donald were dancing around, happily, "Camelot!" Olivia and her brothers giggled, as they collapsed on the ground while Naveen showed them his shield with three rings, "And so, these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom. As a warrior, I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Basil, and Excalibur." "Look, papa!" Donald exclaimed. "I see them, I see them!" Mickey called. "The knights are here!" Olivia pointed at the knights. Naveen was on his horse, as Olivia, Mickey, and Donald were on their ponies. "I must go now, children. The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot," said Naveen, as he kissed Ariel and left. "Goodbye," Naveen began to leave, as Olivia and her brothers followed him. "What about us?" Mickey called. "We're coming with you, Daddy!" Olivia hollered. "We want to go with you!" Donald exclaimed. "Yes, when you're old enough, children. I will take you to Camelot. I promise. I love you!" Naveen left, as Olivia and her brothers stopped. "Someday, I will become a knight, just like papa." said Olivia. "I'd rather you'd be a princess." said Mickey. "And look for someone who is brave and handsome." Donald added, as Ariel smiled. "Let's go!" Naveen ordered, as they journey to Camelot. 761954 Films presents Quest for Camelot (761954's Olivia version) All day and all night, they began to walk to Camelot, until they finally have way there. Knights: United we stand Now and forever in truth Divided we fall All of the knights came to Camelot as the bridge fell down, letting them in. Knights: Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all The people in the kingdom cheered at Naveen and the other knights, as a young Old English boy mouse, a young female black mouse, and a female duckling heard that they were coming. The Old English boy mouse has tan fur, curvy ears, pink ear innards, thin black eyebrows, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a small white bucktooth, and blue eyes, wearing a dark red T-shirt with scarlet red lining and navy blue denim jeans with cuffs that were rolled up to his ankles, teal blue socks, white sneakers with matching laces, soles, and toes, a red jacket worn open over his shirt, and a light brown English cap on his head. His name was Norman Frierson. The young female black mouse was a few years older than Norman with a cream face and a black body, nose, ears, tail, and eyelashes, wearing a red bow on her head, a yellow short-sleeved shirt, short, white bloomers, a blue denim jumper, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Minnie Mouse, Mickey's big sister. The female duckling was preschool-aged with white feathers, a yellow bill and webbed-feet, light blue eyes, and long eyelashes, wearing a pink dress with short, puffy sleeves and a matching bow hairband. Her name was Daisy Duck, Norman's little sister. At the moment, Fievel, Faline, and Tagalong were pretending to be knights. Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all In front of the castle, people cheered for King Basil, who is now an adult wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. Aside of his sword, his weapons consisted of a longbow with a quiver of white goose feather tipped arrows, a Spartan spear, an Apache tomahawk, a spiked war mace, a shield and a certain broad sword from Narnia, and with him is a slender, elderly rat with gray fur, a long, white beard, pale yellow eyebrows, a long matching mustache, glowing golden eyes, a dark brown nose, and long fingernails, wearing a black robe with teal and burgundy trimming and teal shoes. His name was Nicodemus. Basil: It's been ten years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all Naveen and the others walked toward the castle, as Basil led them. Basil: Each of us will now divide In equal shares, our countryside A dark-looking figure came out of no where and joined in. He was a slender, yet muscular, pink rat with yellow eyes, black hair, a rose nose and ear innards, a long, pink tail, shark fangs, and sharp claws, wearing a suit, gloves, and boots of silver armor. His name was József G. Rathoug. Basil: 'Promising equality For all to reside Basil opened the door and showed them the round table. Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Rathoug's fist clenched, as the knights sat around the table. Basil took out his sword and lifted it high, as the others all did the same. Knights: Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one shall be greater than all "Liberty!" Darkwing Duck shouted, as he held his shield up to the sun ray. "Justice!" Launchpad McQuack added. "Trust!" shouted Justin. Naveen and Basil smiled at each other, as all of the knights held out their shields. Knights: Shall be greater than all "Freedom!" said Goofy. "Peace!" shouted Clarabelle Cow. "Honor!" Horace Horsecollar shouted. Knights: No one greater than all "Goodness!" Professor Ludwig von Drake added. "Strength!" Scrooge McDuck added. "Valor!" Naveen said. Knights: Shall be greater than… "Me!" Rathoug slammed his shield on the table as Mr. Ages and Papa Mousekewitz glared at him, "Charming sing-a-long. Now, let's get down to business. I've waited a long time for this day. What about my new land?" "Dr. Rathoug, always thinking of yourself," Basil sighed, "As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to people, not to ourselves. The lands will divide according to each person's needs." "Then I need more than everyone," said Rathoug, "I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity." "The king has decided!" Naveen yelled. "Then it's time for a new king and I vote for me." Rathoug grinned evilly. "I will not serve a false king!" Naveen growled. "Then serve…A DEAD ONE!" Rathoug shouted. And he got out a mace and ran toward Basil. Naveen pulled out his sword and was about to attack Rathoug, but he got hit by the mace. Rathoug punched Drake and Scrooge and head butted Mrs. Beakley. Rathoug yelled and ran toward Basil. Basil got out Excalibur, and Rathoug whacked it. But the magic around it sent Rathoug flying through the air, and he hit the ground. Excalibur is so powerful, even Rathoug can't break it. "One day that sword will be in my hand! And all will be mine!" Rathoug yelled and closed the door, locking it, and escaped, never to return. The knights gathered around Naveen. "Is he all right?" Clarabelle asked. "Sir Naveen?" Goofy asked. But Naveen didn't move; he was dead. Category:Quest for Camelot Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot Songs